mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bex Taylor-Klaus
Bex Taylor-Klaus is an American actress. She is best known for the role of Bullet on The Killing, Sin on Arrow, and Audrey Jensen in the Scream TV Series. Bex also portrays Audrey in Scream TV Series Rewrite. Her IMDb can be found here. Her Twitter can be found here. Her Instagram can be found here. Add and follow her on Snapchat - @bextk Trivia * She began acting by performing Shakespeare in an after-school program while in the 3rd grade, and it became a consistent part of her extracurricular and summer activities. * She loves comedy and improvisation, and performed in her high school's Improv Troupe. * Bex was the starting catcher on her high school's Varsity Softball team while only a Freshman; she also played 3rd base. * Bex was a baby model at 6 months of age. * She nicknamed her new-born sister "The Mayor of the Munchkin City". * Her favorite hang-out spot is up in a tree. * She has her hand-print in concrete in the cul-de-sac of her childhood home. * She spent 19 days rafting and kayaking the Colorado river. * Bex designed her first (real) tattoo. * Bex has a scar in her left eyebrow from when she had a hole drilled into her skull (no more details available). * She split her pants on her first day on the set of Arrow (caught them on a car while doing her own stunt work). Filming was paused until a replacement pair was found. * Bex calls her parents Ema and Aba. * Her first paid acting role was "Bullet" on The Killing. * She designed the doodles & artwork on Bullet's and other homeless kids' backpacks in The Killing. * Bex went to 7+ different schools in 14 years (was only asked not to return to one of them). * Bex has donated to Locks of Love - several times. The first time, she had a very bad "Harry Potter" haircut by a hairdresser who had not yet seen Harry Potter. It looked more like Peter Pan. Her mom cried. * She does magically fabulous arm doodles. * She once broke a window at the Oakwood Apartments with a pine cone (and fessed up!). * Bex would randomly "meow" on the set of Riley, making the sound guy crazy. * Bex was fluent in Hebrew in her teens. * She has ADD/ADHD, Anxiety, Depression and Celiac Disease (or severe Gluten Intolerance - not really sure). She is dedicated to raising awareness to support and empower others. * Her favorite holiday has always been Halloween. * She officially moved to LA on her 18th birthday. * Bex grew up next door to a graveyard. * As a 9 month-old, Bex was featured on the cover of 3 different toys for Kids II. (Yes, pictures do exist!). * She went to sailing camp and returned with her Expert Marksman in riflery. * She finished high school in a trailer on the set of The Killing in Vancouver, BC. * Bex named her dog Bullet so that Bullet would live on. * She has a younger brother (Josh) and a younger sister (Syd). * She designed Bullet's "FAITH" tattoo, and drew it on her wrist by hand every day during The Killing. * Bex is from a Jewish family (from Ukraine, Germany, Romania, Latvia, Russia, Poland, and Lithuania). * She came out as a Lesbian in November 2016. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Actresses Category:Out of Universe Category:Movies/Television